Undercover love
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: Toga Yagari has been bitten by a vampire while protecting the Kiryu twins. This changes his hole life but the main thing that changes is will his long time love still be there for him or will he be yet another check in the experienced vampire hunters hit book. {(SLASH) Don't read it if ya don't like obviously!}
1. Chapter 1

Undercover Love

Disclaimer... I don't own any thing related to vampire knight if I did it would of ended differently in the anime...

A/N this is a run off or prolog to something else I'm working the kinks out of. Thanks to Kalona/xxsassygirlxx for little details in the plot.

Blood was all he saw on the right side of his face. His vision was gone there he only caught the glimpse of the woman running towards him before he feel to the ground with her fangs piercing his neck. "Oh my your blood is soo... tasty toga it's a real shame you will die now...Don't you think?"

Her fangs dug farther in to his neck sucking up the crimson juice. Toga grunted in response and pain as he slowly moved his hand that held his gun to her side. So slowly that she only saw while she lay in a bloody Pool of death.

Zero soon followed by his twin came over to there master not knowing he was inevitable turning in to the one thing Toga was teaching them to _hate. "_Master! Are you hurt badly? Please let me help." The young boy looked fully guilty for what had happened to his teacher. _He was protecting them from the bad vampire after all _

"I'm fine kid just ….My eye." He whispered the last part so they would not hear as to keep is none injured act up. Getting home was a task Toga had to keep his eye on both boy while trying to stay upright. "Are you feeling faint master?" "Ha no I'm fine like I said before.. go to your parents I got something ta do." "Are you sure you woldnt like our help?" Ichiru asked quietly from behind his brother. "I'm fine and you brats cant be out too late or your parents get worried." _**Even though they want me to teach you proper tectonics for hunting they still shelter you... Pathetic. **_

Toga walked slowly in to Kaien's office holding onto the wall and door frame. The one eyed hunter fell to the floor before getting anything out but a small gasp only heard if you were Kaien Cross. "TOGA! What happen... Oh no."

Kaien ran to get the first aid kit, after seeing the bloody mess around is friends right eye. When he got back Toga was awake gazing out the window in what seemed like deep thought. "Toga may.. I look at your... eye?"

"Yeah, why'd ya think I came to your silly little house in the first place? Tea party?" "Yes..yes." Kaien sighed as he looked over Toga's wounded bodie. "You are extremely hurt, toga can you please take you shirt off?' "NO!.. No way in H***!" "Well than just let me see. I promise I'll be careful. Alright?" Toga grunted and relaxed a bit knowing Kaien was being truthful.

He gingerly took toga's hat off to better see his face. Gently moving his bangs to the side Kaien saw nothing but deep red blood. Sighing Kaien took a wet cloth and began removing the hardening blood from his friends face.

"Kaien? Can … I ask you something?" "Absolutely, anything." "This is not going to impair my hunting." He said sternly. Whit his remaining blue eye full of confidence and determination. "However what will the association say?"

"Well toga I think nothing as long as you prove this is not impairment but I'll see what I may be able to do." "Thanks ..." "T.. Toga would you like to stay here tonight?" "Um sure why not. You got anything I can put over my right eye?" "No but …I CAN MAKE YOU SOMETHING WONDERFULL!"Kaien sang jumping from his chair and running off to his sewing machine. "Sure thanks."

Toga sat at the diner table picking at his food when Kaien came over holding something behind him. "Whats up?" "Oh not much but here I tried to make it your style." Kaien presented a eye patch made out of dark leather with small diamonds riming it. "You made this?" "Yes.. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do... You put a lot of work into it huh?" "Well yes. Here let me help you put it on." "Thanks." Toga then stood from his chair turning to Kaien. "I'm going to bed now see ya in the morning. You should sleep too." "Good night toga and I will dont worry" Toga walked up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"I really don't want to use these." Toga said as he pulled out a black box containing blood tablets that dissolve in water. "What a ironic thing to happen. _Gah_ I'm a vampire hunter not vampire."

Toga drank most of the flavored liquid then layed down in his bed for a quick nap. However he did not stay asleep long seeing as it was night and vampires seem to not sleep well at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover love

Disclaimer... I do not own a lion, a tiger, or a bear so how would I own vampire knight?

**A/n I wrote this in a crazed fit of ideas in a matter of about 50 minuets and I really like it. Did I mention its 12:50 now? It's a bit longer for what I normally write but hay your treat.:D**

The room was bitterly cold and the dark glow of the midnight sky streamed in through the window. Toga Yagari sat on the cold stone floor blood covering his mouth leaving a crimson stain flowing down to his warn shirt.

"Toga I thought you despised them but now your one of those disgusting creatures." Kaien spat out looking hatefully at the younger hunter. "Kaien.. Please let me explain!.." "What is there to say but that you now are a blood trusty monster.. You were one of the best and now look at you.. The very thing we hunt. Your even covered in the evidence. What do you say for your self?"

"Please Kaien.. Let me sho..." "Show me what? That your a good vampire and you wont drink my blood in a crazy fit of hunger? No toga that would be very unwise of me and we both know your fate don't we? You will inevitably fall to level E and I will have to kill you."

Toga looked down trying not to let Kaiens words hurt him too much but that was hard. He loved the man that was about to kill him. He loved him so much so that he wont fight his fate is this to die at his loves hands. At lest its admirable and the one thing he regretted was letting this ruin his chances of love with Kaien. "Any last words? Vampire..."

"I.." Should he tell him? Was this truly the last time he would ever see the older hunters face? "Kaien.. I love you... I.. I'm sorry I let this.." Toga never finished for the older hunter killed him in one fell swipe of his sword.

…...

"Toga.. Toga.. TOGA! Toga please wake up!" Toga slowly opened his eyes to see who he thought to have killed him moments ago. "Kai.. Kaien? I'm alive?"

"Yes you big dummy. I was just getting ready to retire when I heard you. Toga you were having a really bad dream, do you want to talk about it?" "No not really." "Was it about today?" "Sort of."

"Please talk to me." "No.." Kaien looked at his secret love and sighed. "Fine than .. Why don't I make us coffee? "You need sleep." "No I'm taking a break off of hunting to take care of you toga. Needless to say your taking off too."

"I can still do my job Kaien." "Just a week ok?" "There's no point in arguing with you is there?" Toga asked looking at the worried hunter.

"Nope. Now come on. We can watch a movie or something. You can pick." "Do you you have the unforgiven?" "Clint Eastwood? Umm I'm not sure let me look." Kaien set off to make coffee then proceed to find the movie Yagari wanted to watch.

"Eureka!" "What?" "I found it!" Kaien sang as he sat down beside Toga and put the disk in to the player. "Cool." "Isn't it. I have a vast collection of classics." "I see that." Toga sat watching the movie with Kaien however he wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts keep wondering back to his dream.

Would Kaien really kill him if he found out that he was a blood sucker? Toga looked over at his friend who was quoting the movie or trying to at lest. Kaien sat peacefully as he watching the gunfire across the screen. "Toga you know The one thing I'm afraid of is that one day we will be separated by fate." Yagari was caought off gared by what Kaien said. His blue eye widened when he heard this.

Kaien said it with such underlining sadness that Toga wanted so badly to reach over and pull the older hunter in to a hug. However that would seem weird and highly uncharacteristic of him.

"No Kaien Never think that again.. Your too much of a hazard when your away from me." Toga chuckled at what he said knowing all to well that it was indeed half true.

"Your right Toga. Thank you." Kaie an then hugged the younger hunter knowing one of two things will happen. One he will be thrown to the ground in a effort to escape the contact, Or two Toga will grunt in response and allow him to hug him.

To Kaien's surprise Toga chose to let him stay. "You know its times like this I thin it wold be just wonderful if vampires and humans got along and didn't fight anymore. Don't you agree? "Yeah.. I guess." Where'd that come from? Did Kaien really know and was trying to lead him in to a falsie thinking of friend ship.

No that would not be cross's way of hunting at all. Was Kaien really thinking of a pacifists view on the matters of vampire and humans? Was that possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover love

Disclaimer... Well I'm very sorry to tell you this but I do not own vampire knight.. Wait you should of already known this...

_"You know it's times like this I think it would be just wonderful if vampires and humans got along and didn't fight anymore." _That thought kept repeating in Togas mind like a song stuck on repeat. Did Kaien really mean it? Was he playing with him? How can I move on and keep hunting if I'm a vampire now?

Toga was pulled out of his thoughts by something hitting his head. "What was that?" Toga said glaring up at the older hunter. "I was thinking now that you lost half your sight, you should train to only rely on your single eye."

Toga gave him a slight smile at the idea it was a good one. He would have to rely on only one eye sooner or later.. However this would be a very hard task.

"Come on Toga! I have a hole program set up." Kaien stated quite proud of himself. "I'm comin I'm comin." Kaien picked up a medium sized red ball and threw it at an unsuspecting toga.

"What the H***! Kaien what in world gave you the idea to chuck that at me! I'm blind on that side!" Toga said or more like yelled as fumes Literally came out of his ears.

"That was the point. You need to rely on your left eye and you senses. That is the only way you can be a hunter with out this impairing you ability."

"What ever let just get this over with." "Alright!" This went on until lunch. "Kaien can we please take a break I'm really hungry." "Yes we can. Toga you really are doing well. With a bit more training you'll be like your old self again!" Kaien said with a big smile on his normally happy face.

"What are you hungry for? I can make anything, and it will be good too." "Um I don't know make what ever you like."

"Alright I'll make something I know you' l love." Kaien walked in to his kitchen trying to think of something Toga would like.

_He isn't acting himself today. Maybe he needs some kind of rice? Rice always helps make some one happy. Now what kind of rice? Rice balls, A bowl of Rice, fried rice, Kayu? _

_ No none of that sound good enough. Aha! I know the perfect meal, ochazuke The soothing broth will hopefully calm him, and maybe some udon. He'll love this. _

Kaien ran around his kitchen getting the ingredients he needed. "Hmm I don't seem to have tea so I'll use light fish stock for the broth. It'll be just as good." "Anything you make is good. I don't know how you do it but you do." Toga said with a amused chuckle as he leaned against the wooden door frame.

"How long have you been there?" "Not long. Got bored out there so thought I'd see what you were doing. Are you making ochazuke?" "Yes how'd you know?" "Lucky guess. Do you want some help?" "If you really want you could prepare the udon." "Sure."

Soon the table was set and both hunters were eating. "You know that was fun. We should cook together more often." "I guess." "Whats wrong with you today? Your acting all grumpy."

"Am not." "yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes.. fighting with you is going to lead nowhere. Whats bothering you?" ** "Nothing!" **Toga slammed his hands against the table in aggravation. "Toga.." "I'm going for a walk." "Oh.. Ok"

_whats wrong toga please tell me why do you have to be so stubborn some times? I'm worried about you. You are my love after all._

"God dang it Kaien why do you have to do this to me? Does fate really hate me this much, To have turned me into a vampire...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Undercover love

Disclaimer...Guess what! I don't own Vampire knight. I'm sorry don't cry.

"Seems like your having a rough day. You should take a load off." "Get out of my way Bub!" "Aw but I can ease your pain." The new comer said with a silk voice, Obviously wanting something. "I said Get out of my way!" "Do you think just because your a hunter you strike fear into every vampire?" At saying this the new comer showed his fangs.

"I don't have any orders to kill you However if you don't move and get out of my way I'll have to add your name to my little black book of Death... vampire." "Oh and that was ..."

Toga didn't let him finish and shot the leave E down where he stood. "I told you to shut up and get out of my way."

Meanwhile Kaien was cleaning up around his home. "I should clean his room even if he's a guest he still makes a mess where ever he goes." When Kaien stepped in he was surprised to see it was spotless other than the messed up bed covers.

"Well he can fix his sheets. If I make them now he'll just mess them up." Its a wonder Kaien didn't see the small black box on Togas night stand, and if he did he didn't pay any mind to it.

"It's getting dark... Now I'ts gonna be my kind of party." Toga said as he fired on a group of level E's charging at him. "Why.. Do you fire on us... when you will soon be one of us?"

The shaky voice of one said as he fruitlessly tried to sneak up on the hunter. "I will never be one of you." Toga spat out as he pulled The hidden knife he kept under his slave for just these occasions.

The area was soon cleared of any remaining vampires who had a death wish. Toga was quite proud of himself knowing already he could still fight he found it rewarding to see his work anyway. "If I don't get back soon Kaien will probably send a search party out." Toga said chucking to himself at the thought of his love calling the police for a missing Toga.

_Knock Knock _"I'm home.." When Toga walked into Kaien's home he was greeted by what he thought to be one of the sweetest things he ever saw. Kaien was fast asleep on his soft brown couch. "You old goof. Why'd you go and fall asleep on the dang couch?"

Toga bent over and positioned Kaien so he was bridle style in Togas arms. "Can't say I never did anything for ya." Toga opened Kaien's bedroom door and wasn't surprised to be greeted with frilly things right and left. Toga gently sat Kaien on his bed and pulled the covers over his sleeping form.

"Hope this is better then the couch." Toga said with slight amusement. "Aw heck Kaien... I didn't mean to snap at ya.. I've just got a lot on my mind."

As toga said this his hand moved over his new eye patch and then trialled down along his upper row of teeth feeling the newly sharpened fangs.

Toga sighed and left the room pulling to door shut as slow as possible for it to not make that much noise.

…._Click..._

The small sound was enough to wake Kaien from his sleep. At first he tried to figure out how in the world he had gotten there. _I was waiting on my couch for Toga to come back... I must of drifted off. But How did I?... Toga. _"He must of carried me up here."

Kaien's eyes softened at the thought of Toga taking care of him even a little bit.

Toga sat on his bed with a cup of water in one hand and two blood tablets in the other. "This is not going to change my life. I wont turn to a level E."

_ After all there are humans who have been bitten that had not changed they just weren't publicly known. _

With that thought Toga reluctantly downed the blood substitute. Cringing at the thought of it being real blood.


End file.
